Actions speak louder than words
by Reiizu
Summary: Because you don't always need words to say 'I love you'./ Oneshot.


heyoooo it's been forever! i figured i should get off my butt and do something to fix the writers block, so... yeah haha

sorry for any OOCness in this story, im fickly w/ their characters. hope i didnt make tsukki too mushy or something D:

enjoy! 3

(pssstt crossposted on AO3 and maybe my tumblr if i'm not too lazy)

* * *

 **1.**

The phone rings at around twelve-thirty in the afternoon. Tadashi's not exactly sure, but he remembers the bright numbers and a big, bold 'K' swimming in his vision, right before he picks up.

"It's past twelve already. Where are you?" Kei's frosty voice snakes across the line.

"In...-" Tadashi clears his throat. "In bed."

He can almost hear Kei press his lips in a thin line.

"At home, bed?"

"Yeah."

Kei pauses before saying, "Okay. Make me a sweet cappuccino."

-x-

Kei arrives at the door at around one-twenty-five. Tadashi remembers because the time had been reflected on the coffee machine. Or so he thinks.

Kei lets out a grunt, and pecks Tadashi's forehead on the way in.

"Are you ready to see Muldoon and Nedry die again?" He asks, setting a grocery bag down on the kitchen countertop. He lifts up three tubs of ice-cream for Tadashi to see – the expensive kind, where one tub cost $7 and the flavours were all exotic and strange. "I brought all three movies, too."

Tadashi groans, however a tiny smile breaks over his lips. "Jurassic Park, really? We've watched that at least twenty times."

"They're really good movies, okay?" Kei scoffs. He walks slowly over to Tadashi and wraps his arms around Tadashi's waist. Tadashi lets out a long, shuddering breath as Kei peppers gentle kisses around his sore eyes.

"So. Should we watch in order, or jumble it up?"

* * *

 **2.**

It's six at night, and Kei is dumping soggy fries onto Tadashi's tray.

"I'm not interested in eating them anymore." He says. Tadashi smiles and accepts them gratefully.

"Thanks, Tsukki!" He exclaims in happiness, and digs in to the fries.

Kei slips on his headphones again, but turns the volume of his music all the way down just in case Tadashi says something. His eyes flit around the room, keeping watch for anyone who seemed to be watching the unaware boy sitting opposite him.

Sure enough, there's one pair of eyes trained in their direction. Kei narrows his eyes and clicks his tongue softly. "Tadashi."

"Yes, Tsukki?" Tadashi chirps immediately.

"You have an eyelash on your cheek," Kei lies. He reaches across the table and touches Tadashi's cheeks, pretending to wipe away an eyelash. He makes the move slow and deliberate, and when he sits back in his seat, he brushes fingers across Tadashi's knuckles.

Tadashi giggles. "Thanks, Tsukki."

The man's attention is elsewhere now, and Kei shrugs nonchalantly.

"No problem."

* * *

 **3.**

The first Saturday of every month is Strawberry Shortcake day for Kei and Tadashi. The idea had, of course, been proposed by Kei, although Tadashi was the one who would have to bake the cake.

Not that he minded.

"Kei, sorry! I ran out of butter halfway through and had to change the recipe a bit to match," Tadashi sighs in disappointment, placing a slice of the warm cake in front of Kei.

"As long as it tastes good." Kei says, methodically cutting the slice into neat squares. He takes his first bite and the corners of his mouth curve up ever-so-slightly, as usual.

It was _delicious._

"Your strawberry shortcakes are just too amazing," Kei murmurs, eagerly chomping down on another bite.

"Thanks, Tsukki," Tadashi scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Although I'm not sure whether you're just saying that out of politeness..."

Kei steadily devours another four slices of cake while Tadashi only takes another small bite.

This doesn't go unnoticed by Kei.

A red, ginormous strawberry is deposited onto Tadashi's plate. When he looks up, Kei is staring straight at him. There was a massive smudge of cream on top of the cake.

"Isn't this the-"

Kei nods.

"But you always eat the strawberry on top! Are you sure?"

"Take it before I change my mind." Kei threatens, a pinkish glow on his cheeks.

* * *

 **4.**

Tadashi isn't sure when it began. The shadows that loomed on the foot of his bed, or the creatures that seemed to creep out of the corners only at night time. He knew that these scary figures were only his over-active imagination, but no matter what he told himself, his heart still raced madly when the lights went out.

But because Kei is over for the night, Tadashi shoves the nightlight under the bed as soon as the opportunity arises.

He can't let Kei know about his childish phobia.

They play a few games and talk for a bit before Tadashi yawns, and Kei decides that it was time to turn the lights off.

Tadashi lies, stiff as a board, underneath the blankets and gives Kei the greenlight to turn the light off.

The darkness envelopes him immediately. Tadashi doesn't want to open his eyes – at least, not until he feels the other side of the bed sink in, the blankets being lifted, and the clink of glasses on wood.

He allows himself to relax his eyes and slowly opens them to peek at the darkness.

The shapes leap out at him almost instantly; claws reaching for his face, lips snarling at him. Tadashi gulps and squeezes his eyes shut once more, trying to block out the terrifying night.

He feels something brush against the tips of his fingers and he freezes completely, a soft whimper passing his lips.

"It's just me," Kei says.

"O-oh. Okay." Tadashi replies faintly. He feels strong fingers slipping between the gaps of his shaking ones.

 _He knows._

But if Tadashi were to be completely, _completely_ honest, the feeling of Kei's warmth calmed him.

"Do you want me to get the nightlight?" Kei offers.

Tadashi's face burns in embarrassment. "You knew?" He whispers in horror.

"I touched it when I was trying to get a game from under your bed."

Tadashi groans. "It-it's just a little thing."

"The darkness is scary, but if you look hard enough, you'll see that those monsters are just made of tiny little stars." Kei says, squeezing Tadashi's hand. "And stars can't harm you."

Tadashi chuckles. "This sounds like something ripped directly out of a movie, Tsukki."

Kei doesn't reply. Instead, Tadashi feels a hand tangling itself in his hair.

He smiles, relishing the touch. "Goodnight, Tsukki."

"Goodnight, Tadashi."


End file.
